Speed And Distance
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Set during season 1. Sam is disobedient, angry, and eventually drunk. Dean isn't too happy about the last one. WARNING: Contains spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, we don't have time. If there's time after the case then maybe-" Dean was trying to reason with his brother. They were in the middle of a case and Sam was insisting on taking a detour to Palo Alto to visit Jessica's grave. Dean sympathized, but they had their priorities. They were after a spirit that had already killed five people and they only had a week before it was scheduled to kill again.

"No, Dean. I'm going. I can go today and be back tonight. I can take a bus so I can do research on the way there. It won't affect the case" Sam interrupted. He was really adamant about going. They were only a few hours away.

"Yeah Sam, it will. I can't have you all sleepy and distracted" Dean said, staring Sam down from across the small table in their motel room.

"I'm going" Sam protested as he stood and reached for his backpack.

"No" Dean said. He didn't want an argument from Sam. It had been a long boring day of following dead leads and research and he wasn't in the mood to argue with his brother.

"What? You can't just say 'no', Dean" Sam whined. It pissed Sam off when Dean thought he could just tell him what to do.

"Yeah, I can" Dean said as he stood, ready to physically stop Sam from leaving, if need be.

"Whatever" Sam said as he headed for the door. Dean grabbed his arm and stopped him. Sam looked at him then. Dean looked tired and Sam almost felt guilty for arguing with him.

"Sam" Dean warned as he tightened his grip on his brother's arm.

"Fine" Sam said dramatically. He shrugged out of Dean grip and threw his bag down on the table.

Dean plopped down on the bed and went back to the book he was reading. It was some boring account of the town's local history. He was surprised that Sam actually heeded his warning and was back on his computer doing research.

A few hours passed, and Dean was growing incredibly bored of reading. Sam watched him fall asleep. When the book fell out of his hand and he didn't stir, Sam grabbed the keys and sneaked out the door.

It was only ix pm, and Sam figured he'd be back by eleven. Dean would probably be awake by then, but he figured he'd deal with Dean when he got back.

Dean yawned and stretched out his body, ignoring the several cracks of his joints and the stale taste in his mouth. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but now that he was awake he wasn't too keen on more research either. Hopefully Sammy had figured out where the spirit's bones were buried so they could salt and burn the old hag already. Dean wasn't big on spending quiet nights in the motel with his nose in his book. That was Sam's deal.

"Please tell me you got something" Dean said as he rolled over. He didn't see Sam at the table or in his bed, and he could see into the bathroom. Sam was no where to be seen.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he slid off the bed. He peeked through the blinds and noticed an empty spot where his Impala should have been.

"Dammit" Dean cursed. He _really_ hated when Sam took his car without asking. Sam probably went to get some food, Dean hoped as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Sam.

"Hey, where the hell are you?" Dean asked through another yawn.

"Driving" Sam replied. Dean noticed something off in his voice.

"Driving where? Near any taco joints?" Dean said, still irritated but unable to ignore his growling stomach.

"M'not really sure. Somewhere on highway eighty three, or thirty eight or something" Sam slurred.

"Are you wasted?" Dean questioned, thinking Sammy better hope the answer to that question was 'no'.

"I'm not gonna answer that" Sam was, in fact, very wasted. When he go to the cemetery, he was overcome with guilt and other uncomfortable emotions. By the time he got back to the Impala, his hands were shaking.

He'd gone to a bar, originally planning on having a drink or two to calm down before he drove back. He ended up having quite a few more than just a few, and when he left the bar he wasn't thinking clearly. He decided he was okay to drive the hundred and fifty miles back.

"Dammit, Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam's slurred response had confirmed his suspicions.

Before Sammy could respond, Dean heard what sounded like tires screeching, and Sam yelled.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sam? Sammy?" The only response Dean got was the dial tone.

"Shit. Shit" Dean frantically redialed Sam's phone several times, but it kept going straight to his voicemail.

Dean tried not to think of all the horrible ways the scenario could play out before the night was over. Dean hot wired a car and took off down the highway at speeds usually reserved for supernatural emergencies. He felt his heart sink when he saw the Impala on the side of the road, facing the wrong direction, only twenty or so miles outside of town


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy!" Dean all but fell down the ditch and scrambled to the drivers side of the Impala. Sam was hunched over the steering wheel, and when Dean saw that he wasn't moving, he felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He threw the door open hard and the hinge creaked in protest. Sam's head shot up and Dean nearly cried as a wave of relief washed over him.

Sam looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and his cheeks were damp. Dean could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Dean" Sam moaned desperately. He was scared and cold and incredibly relieved to see his brother suddenly by his side. He didn't question how Dean had found him. He was too tired and drunk to think about anything anymore.

A deer had ran out into the road and he was pretty sure he hit it. The car had spun and ended up facing the wrong direction. He wasn't hurt, but he was almost in shock when the car stopped moving. Everything was a blur and he couldn't think straight so he had rested his head on the steering wheel and waited for his mind to stop spinning. Next thing he knew, Dean was staring at him, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Sonovabitch" Dean breathed as he pulled Sammy out of the car and crushed him against his chest. He blinked to fight back the tears forming in his eyes as he tried to chase away the images of his brother lying dead and bloody on the side of the road.

Sam clung to Dean for a few moments, concentrating solely on the fact that Dean was there. He tried to take a few deep breath, feeling relieved that he was safe and Dean would take care of him.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked as he quickly pulled away from the younger man. He kept his hands on Sam's shoulders and tried to visually check for injuries in the dim light.

"No. I-I don't think so" Sam said shakily. Dean lifted Sam's jacket and shirt and the blast of cold air on Sam's skin made him shiver.

Dean didn't see any bruising, but he pushed on several spots on his brother's torso and ran his hands over his back, wanting to be sure that there wasn't any broken ribs or internal damage.

"Dean, I'm fine" Sam said as he pulled his shirt back down. Dean's hands were really cold.

"Good" Dean said. He quickly spun Sam around and pinned him against the Impala. He brought his hand down fast and hard on Sam's backside before spinning him back around to face him.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh?" Dean yelled mere inches from Sam's face, keeping a tight grip on Sam's arms. As soon as he was satisfied that Sammy wasn't hurt, all the panic and worry was replaced with anger of near epic proportions.

Sam couldn't think, partially because of the alcohol and partly because Dean's demeanor had changed so quickly. He looked at Dean. He could see the anger in his brother's eyes and he started to remember that he was blaming Dean for the whole ordeal. If Dean would have let him go to Palo Alto to begin with, he wouldn't have ended up in such a mess.

Sam was about to tell Dean exactly what he was thinking, but Dean didn't allow Sam to answer. He roughly guided him into the backseat and and buckled him in. Sam winced as Dean tightened the seatbelt a little too tightly. He wanted to demand an explanation as to why he was in the backseat, like a child, but the murderous look on Dean's face made him think twice. Dean slammed the door so hard it made Sam jump. He got into the front seat and slammed his door just as hard.

"You better hope the engine starts" Dean growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn't say anything the whole way back to the motel. When they pulled into the parking lot, Dean told Sam to stay in the car while he got their stuff from the room. The older Winchester couldn't be sure that no one saw him steal the car that was now sitting on the side of the road. They were going to have to find another motel a couple of towns over so they could finish up the case.

"Why are we leaving?" Sam questioned uneasily. Dean still had that murderous look on his face.

"Because I had to steal a car to come pick up your drunk ass" Dean spat. Sam wanted to defend himself, but Dean didn't give him the chance. He slammed the door again and stormed into their room.

A few minutes later, Dean was back in the car and they were back on the road.

"Dean" Sam tried again. His head was still foggy and he couldn't take the tension filling the car. He wanted to get Dean to talk to him. He wanted to explain it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Sam. Don't talk" Dean said without taking his eyes off the road. He was in no mood to talk to his brother. He was too angry and tired and Sam was too drunk and tired. He had plans in the very near future to beat Sam's ass, but they were both going to get a good night's sleep first.

Dean's behavior left Sam feeling like he was going to cry. He had a hell of a night and Dean didn't seem to care and he had the nerve to blame Sam for everything that happened. Dean was the one that basically forbid him to go. Sam usually wasn't a drinker, but after he had gone to Jessica's grave, the guilt surrounding her death and the guilt of sneaking out and lying to his brother had proved too much and he had tried to drink his problems away, if only for the night. If Dean had let him go, Sam figured he wouldn't have had so many emotions to deal with. He knew Dean was going to be angry about him leaving in the first place, but he wasn't going to let Dean blame him for everything.

Dean drove for about an hour before he decided they were far enough away. It was going to be a pain in the ass trying to work the case from so far away, but he wasn't taking any chances. He parked in front of the office and paid for the room before getting back in the car and driving to the far side of the run-down building.

Sam had fallen asleep against the passengers side window in the back seat, looking a lot like he did when he was a kid. Dean was too pissed to notice. He shook his brother roughly before getting out of the car.

Sam reluctantly opened his eyes. They were at another motel and Dean was already walking toward their new room with both their bags over his shoulder. Sam groaned and followed his brother into the room, trying not to think off all the different ways Dean could kill him.

Dean was silent as he peeled off his jacket and kicked off his boots. Sam stood and watched Dean, not sure of what to do.

"Get ready for bed" Dean said coldly. He didn't like being harsh with Sam, but it was either that or he'd start screaming. He was in no mood to argue with his brother, who was clearly still intoxicated. He could barely walk straight.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sam asked pathetically, hoping to get away with sounding stupid and blame it on being drunk. He knew it was a stupid question, but he was feeling really uncomfortable that Dean was pretty much ignoring him. He still planned on defending himself in the whole situation, but he didn't want to end up pissing Dean off any more.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" Dean said without even looking at his brother. Sam watched him dig through his bag with a little too much force. Sam thought he was being unreasonable.

"This is kina of your fault you know. If you woulda jus let me go—"

"Sam! Just… go to bed" Dean snapped. He ran a hand over his face. Sam was really pushing him.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do!" Sam yelled as he stomped his foot. He was angry that the whole mess started because Dean was trying to control him and when he wanted to talk about it, Dean just told him what to do, again.

"Sam, I'm not having this discussion tonight. Bed. Now." Dean was losing his patience. He didn't have the energy to discipline his brother, but Sam was really asking for it.

"You know, sthat's why this is all your fault. You never wanna talk. You jus' tell me what to do all the time. If you woulda have let me go in the first place none athis wouldahave happened!" Sam slurred. He had forgotten that it wasn't his goal to piss Dean off and was now pretty angry himself. He wanted answers from Dean. He wasn't going to blame himself for the terrible night.

"Sam" Dean warned. Normally, Sam would have recognized the tone in Dean's voice and known that he was walking a very, very thin line, but Sam still wasn't thinking clearly.

"No, screw you, Dean. I'm sick athis. I don't have a listen to you" Sam made a move for the door, but Dean grabbed the younger man. He really wanted to just let Sam go and pout somewhere else so he could get some rest, but Sam had gotten himself into enough trouble for one night.

"Get the hell off me!" Sam yelled. He tried to pull away from Dean, but he had to focus too much energy on staying on two feet.

"Get your ass in the bed. Now" Dean growled as he glared at his little brother. He had seen that look in Dean's eyes before, and he knew what would happen if he didn't listen, but he was determined to prove that he was right.

Sam grunted some not nice words and tried to pull away from his brother again. Dean had had enough. Clearly Sam wasn't going to make this easy. He dragged Sam to the nearest bed and pulled him down over his lap. He pinned his arms and legs and brought his hand down hard, causing Sam to yelp.

"You know what? You do have to listen to me. I'm the one in charge here. I tell you what to do. When you do something stupid, I beat your ass. Same as it's always been, Sammy" Dean knew he should be spanking Sam when he was so angry, but he didn't see any other way to resolve the situation. He managed to get Sam's jeans down to his knees. He brought his hand down as hard and as fast as he could. He intended on getting his point across as fast as possible so they both could just get to sleep.

"Get the hell off of me!" Sam yelled as he continued to struggle. Dean continued to smack Sam and the stinging in his hand was becoming painful.

"Stop! Jus let me leave Dean!" Sam yelled and Dean hoped they didn't wake anyone.

Dean had figured that Sam would have given in by that point, but he was still kicking his legs and trying to pull out of his brothers grip. Dean puled the belt out of Sam's jeans and wrapped the end around his hand. He made sure he had a good hold on Sam before he brought the belt down.

Sam hissed at the sudden stinging pain. He was hoping he was drunk enough that the belt wouldn't hurt as much as he remembered. He was wrong.

"You're not going anywhere tonight, Sam. You understand?" Dean asked as the belt cracked against Sam's boxers again.

Sam didn't offer Dean an answer. He was breathing heavy and trying to focus on anything but the pain, thinking that he should have just gone to bed.

"Sam?" Dean brought the belt down twice on Sam's sit spot and Sam let out a sob.

"Okay, okay! Dean, stop! Please!" Sam cried. He wasn't angry at Dean anymore. He just wanted him to stop hitting him and comfort him and tell him everything was okay. He was physically and emotionally drained.

Dean brought the belt down a few more times to drive the message home. Sam was sobbing at that point and Dean could feel his brother shaking.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Dean asked, anger still evident in his voice.

"Yes, sir" Sam moaned. Dean didn't like hearing Sammy call him sir. He felt a twinge of guilt, but Sammy had asked for this and Dean couldn't remember the last time he was so angry with his brother. He had lied to him, endangered his life and then had the nerve to act like a complete brat, complete with a temper tantrum.

Dean threw the belt down and let Sam slide to the floor before hauling up and and sitting him on the bed with a little more force than necessary. Sam was still sobbing and he tried to get a hold of Dean, but Dean was already halfway to the bathroom.

"M'sorry" Sam managed to get out as he sat on the bed wiping at his eyes. He wanted Dean to comfort him. He expected it. His brother had never disciplined him without making sure that he was okay when they were done.

Dean, however, didn't respond. He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. He turned the water on and splashed his face. He was trying to calm himself down. He knew Sammy was hurting and needed comfort from him, but he was still furious. They weren't done discussing things and Dean was still to mad to play nice with his little brother.

When he came back out of the bathroom, Sam was curled up on his side with his hands covering his face, still crying. His jeans were around his ankles, caught on his shoes. Seeing Sammy looking so pathetic usually would have enlisted some sympathy from his brother, but it was just one more thing Dean added to the list of things that were pissing him off.

"You need to calm down and get some sleep, Sam" Dean said as he pulled off the younger man's shoes and jeans. He didn't want Sam falling asleep like that then tripping and falling when he got up.

Dean turned off the light and crawled into his own bed. He was beyond tired at that point, but he couldn't fall asleep until Sam stopped crying and his breathing slowed. The next day was going to be a long one.


End file.
